Nosocomial infections pose a major public health challenge for our nation. They are responsible for severe morbidity and over 20,000 deaths per year. They place a strain on the financial and personnel resources of health care institutions. It is the Infection Control Practitioner (ICP) who must implement programs that attempt to address this problem. To produce a quality infection control program, an ICP must be proficient in a number of disciplines, and must be able to communicate the essentials of infection control to other health professionals. This is a time- consuming task for an already overburdened individual. The proposed Infection Control Packet would include an annotated bibliography and slides which will complement an Infection Control Topic Outline. Phase I would develop the topic: Infection Control in Respiratory Therapy. Phase II would develop eleven additional infection control topics. The Phase I and II Infection Control Packets will be able to be utilized alone or in combination, and will serve as an aid and a guide for the development of lecture and educational programs given by ICP's. These products will meet an already pressing demand in hospitals, extended care facilities, and day care centers.